


Perfect

by amy_lupin



Series: The Intern [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_lupin/pseuds/amy_lupin
Summary: Percy had fancied Gwaine since forever, only he wasn’t the kind of guy to settle for one night stands. Yet lately he was finding it hard to wait for Gwaine to get enough maturity to want something more and he was starting to contemplate if it was really worth depriving himself of his friend’s company when so many others were enjoying it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattBPMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattBPMalfoy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257660) by MattBPMalfoy. 



> This story's an extra scene from “The Intern”, taking place at the 10th chapter. It happens during Arthur's 29th birthday party, after a Fifa mach between Will and Arthur.
> 
> It was originally written in portuguese by my dear friend, **MattBPMalfoy**. I merely translated it.
> 
> Thank you **Lexi** for going over it for me super fast!

Percy got up from the couch and walked out to the balcony. Arthur had won the match, as it was only to be expected, but he didn’t look like celebrating, seeing as he stepped aside from people congratulating him like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Gwaine had said something like that was bound to happen at some point tonight and, as it often happened, it turned out he was right. For some weeks now Gwaine had been implying that, over the last few months, Arthur was behaving like he cared for his intern a lot more than appropriate, but Percival knew Gwaine for having an annoying habit of thinking that everybody was potentially bisexual - Percy himself had been on the receiving end of his friend’s lame pickup lines for the past few years, since he joined the business. The fact that Gwaine wasn’t entirely mistaken about Percy was beside the point, anyway.

Nevertheless, after tonight, maybe Percy was inclined to agree with Gwaine on that matter. After all, Arthur was constantly breathing over Merlin’s neck and, when he realized the boy hadn't returned from his last trip to the bar, his mood had darkened drastically. Percy suspected him to be looking for Merlin at the moment. According to Gwaine, Arthur wouldn’t have even thrown a party if it wasn’t to prove his superiority over his intern’s best friend.

“What are you doing here by yourself?” Lance asked as he walked past the glass doors to the balcony.

“It’s too noisy inside” Percy pulled a face. “I might be getting too old for this.”

“Old?” Lance said, offering a disbelieving smile. “What happened to the faithful Gwaine’s squire I used to know? You both are used to putting up with much more than a birthday party.”

“I only put up with it because someone has to stop Gwaine from getting into trouble” Percy shrugged, gulping at his beer. “And since you and Gwen made it official, the others aren’t that eager to keep up with us.”

“Hey, it’s not like we abandoned you guys” Lancelot defended himself. “But moving in together changes one's life, you know.”

“I guess” Percy allowed, grinning. “Who do you think’s gonna be next? Leon and Morgana look very serious.”

“Oh, absolutely. Leon won’t miss the chance, now that Morgana finally noticed him. But for me, the big question is who’s gonna be the last single one.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Percy said, arching an eyebrow. “Does he look like someone worrying about being single?” he pointed with his bottle in Gwaine’s direction, who was whispering something into one of the Accounting’s girl’s ear.

Percy knew Gwaine was playing the “collecting the pool money” card to make advances at whomever he liked and that’s the reason why he had retreated to the balcony in the first place.

“Well... he’s always the first choice” Lancelot agreed after considering it for a bit. “God forbid Gwaine suspects I ever said this, but if I were to bet, well… At first I believed it’d be Arthur but… Today I stake everything on Elyan as the last bachelor of us. Oh, God, I can even picture him couch surfing at my place every other day.”

“At least you’re sure to have a nanny in the future” Percy grinned at his friend, who joined him.

“True” Lance shook his head, amused.

“But the fact that Gwaine’s never alone for too long doesn’t mean he’s not single, Lance” Percy reasoned. “Elyan’s always dating someone too.”

“I know. But I’m talking about serious relationships here. I think Gwaine’s still single only because he hasn’t found the right person yet. He’s the kind of guy who’d do anything to keep someone he’s fallen for. Or maybe he’d just convince them to share him now and again.”

“And you really think someone could put up with that?” Percy tried to be ironic.

Lance shrugged. “You’d be surprised what people would do for love.”

“You’ll always be an optimist, won't you?”

They exchanged a glance when Gwaine tripped over the step to the balcony, nearly falling over the coffee table, which took most of the space from the narrow area.

“Speak of the devil” Percy mumbled so that only Lance could hear.

“Hey, Percy, could you give me a hand?” Gwaine said, squaring his shoulders as if he didn’t almost had an accident. “Some people are insisting they bet on Arthur, but I’m sure that’s not the case” the man pouted, using that childish voice he kept specially to Percy.

Percy sighed and Lancelot smiled. “I think I’ll go check on Gwen” Lance said by way of farewell. “Whenever she gets drunk with Morgana, I fear for the safety of people around them.”

Gwaine swung his hips as he approached Percy and leaned against the wall by his side as soon as Lance was back inside. “Why are you up here?” Gwaine asked, frowning. “Thought you could hide outside and evade from paying up?”

“I've bet on Arthur, Gwaine” Percy stated.

“Are you sure?” Gwaine frowned even more, confused. “I’m about one hundred pounds short, here” he waved a wad of cash under Percy’s nose.

Percy batted his hand away from his face. “I wonder if it’s because you’ve been accepting kisses as payment, as you always do?” he cocked an eyebrow.

Percy couldn’t hold back from chucking when Gwaine laughed, though, looking far from ashamed of his actions.

“Seriously, Gwaine, you’ll end up owing money to half of London if you keep this up” he said at least, getting serious again.

“Nahh… I’m the one setting up these pools and, apart from you, no one knows exactly how much each one’s supposed to get. Let’s just say the kisses are my share as bookmarker.”

“You’re shameless.”

Gwaine threw his hair back as if he’d just earned a compliment. “Actually, you should give me some money too” Gwaine said, as if he’d just realized something. “After all, if it wasn’t for me, there’d’ve been no party at all.”

“And how, in this twisted mind of yours, does that make any sense?”

“Well, Merlin only took his friend to the pub the other day to make Arthur jealous because I’ve been opening his eyes about the Princess’ possessiveness” Gwaine proudly puffed his chest. “Of course I wouldn’t have to do that if they weren’t so blind.”

“Here, Gwaine” Percy said, reaching for a tenner from his trousers’ pocket. “Now cut the crap.”

“Is this all you’ve got to offer, Percival?” Gwaine tsked, shaking his head. “Honestly, you used to be more generous.”

Percival gaped at his friends, considering if he should act upon his long repressed feelings. He had fancied Gwaine since forever, only he wasn’t the kind of guy to settle for one night stands. Not that he was one to judge, especially since the subject of his affections was the worst specimen of a playboy that could ever exist. Yet lately he was finding it hard to wait for Gwaine to get enough maturity to want something more and he was starting to contemplate if it was really worth depriving himself of his friend’s company when so many others were enjoying it.

“If you want generous” Percy leaned in towards Gwaine. Their lips had barely touched, though, when Gwaine raised his hand reflexively, fumbling with the money and scattering the notes all over the floor.

Percy hit his forehead on the wall, utterly frustrated. Gwaine, on the other hand, seemed to recover from his momentary clumsiness immediately and took less than five seconds to crouch down and gather the notes, straightening up with a shark grin on his face.

“Well, well, well, Percy, you finally decided to surrender to my charms?” Gwaine tried to woo him, but there was this silly air about him caused by his drinking that turned the whole scene almost comical. “I knew this day would come. You know… I have lots of money here and I wouldn’t mind using it if only you agreed to be my Gogo Boy tonight.”

“ _Now_ you’re back to hitting on me?” Percy couldn’t stop the hint of hurt from showing on his voice. The worst thing about it was that he couldn’t even blame the alcohol for that.

“What are you talking about?” Gwaine frowned, looking truly puzzled. “I’m always hitting on you.”

“It’s been three months since the last time you made a pass at me, Gwaine.”

“You missed it, then?” Gwaine said, a wicked grin on his lips.

Percy leaned towards him once again, planting his hands on the wall behind him, at both sides of his head, and pressed their bodies together. “Wait for me upstairs in front of the bathroom and I’ll show you just how much I missed it” he whispered into Gwaine’s ear.

Gwaine laughed, clearly not taking him seriously and Percy backed off, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Gwaine’s laugh died out. “Oh, you’re serious?” he said, looking down to the front of Percy’s trousers.

Percy squirmed uncomfortably before the scrutiny. “Well, since you’re not interested” Percy started to turn away, but Gwaine held his forearm.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that! Upstairs in front of the bathroom, message received and understood. Nice pick, by the way. It’s a great place, very private. You want me to be your dirty little secret, is it, Mr. Armstrong?” Gwaine bit his lower lip in the least innocent way possible. “I love it” he licked his lips naughtily.

“Shut up before I change my mind” Percy rolled his eyes, even though he had no intention of fulfilling the threat.

Gwaine left the balcony in a much more dignified way than he came in. He walked across the packed living room, greeting people as if nothing extraordinary had just happened.

Percy, on the other hand, didn’t manage to be as discreet. He was never comfortable walking in the midst of a crowd, given that he was sure to draw attention on himself because of his size, but now he was officially disturbed. He tried to pull the hem of his shirt down to cover up the budge in his pants, but that only attracted more attention from people around. He definitely hadn't been as subtle as he pictured when he suggested for Gwaine to wait for him upstairs. After receiving a questioning look from Elyan, Percy decided to throw caution to the wind and climb the steps hurriedly.

“What took you so long?” he heard Gwaine’s voice when he reached the second floor corridor. Even though he barely managed to distinguish the outline of Gwaine’s face, he could tell that he sounded apprehensive. “I thought you had changed your mind” he finished a few seconds later, and only then did Percy noticed his own silence.

“Let’s get inside the bathroom” Percy invited, pulling him by the arm.

“It’s locked” Gwaine informed, pushing him against the closest wall and nibbling not so gently at his neck. “Arthur always locks the rooms up here.”

Percy huffed his frustration, settling for allow Gwaine to explore his neck. “How about you find Arthur and tell him you’re sick? I bet he’d give you the key then” he suggested.

“I was about to knock to do just that, but I heard some intriguing noises when I _happened_ to press my ear to the door. And if there’s one thing I’m not, it’s a cock-block.”

How Gwaine could have suchsharp hearing even after ingesting so much alcohol was a mystery to Percy.

“Maybe we could invite them to join us” Gwaine proposed like he just happened to think of that.

“If you do that, I'm leaving” Percy didn't make a point of hiding his outrage.

He groped Gwaine's firm ass and was about to kiss him in the mouth when he felt something wet on his shoulder. He only realized Gwaine was holding a bottle in one of his hands after seeing the reflex of the colored lights out of the corner of his eye.

“What the fuck you're doing, Gwaine?” he grunted and winced when Gwaine licked his neck. “You're gonna ruin my shirt” he tried to continue sounding bothered but his voice was so wobbly he couldn't fool a child.

“I took some champagne from the bar” Gwaine said in an unconcerned tone before smooching Percy in a demanding way. When Gwaine's tongue slipped into his mouth, Percy tasted the champagne he poured into his mouth. Percy tried to turn his neck to swallow the liquid, but Gwaine grabbed him by the hair as he mouthed and nibbled at his chin. And then Percy felt like he was turning into a shapeless piece of jelly.

“Don't worry, I'll save some of it for the other parts of your body” Gwaine whispered into his ear. “If it comes to that, we can get more from the bar. It's a celebrating night, after all. Shagging you will be my greatest conquest, Mr. Armstrong.”

Percy pulled a face, thoroughly bothered by those words, and held Gwaine in place to stop him from talking anymore, which caused the bottle to slip down his grip with a thud. Percy ducked to lift it upright before it could spill all over the carpeted floor and straightened up to face Gwaine, determined to make it very clear that he wasn’t one of his prizes, but the door to Arthur’s bedroom opened behind Gwaine, drawing their attention to the other side of the corridor.

“Hey, there you are” Gwaine said, turning around and Percy recognized Arthur’s blond hair even in the semidarkness.

“Not now, Gwaine” Arthur said sharply and was about to pass right through them when Gwaine held him by the shoulders and pretty much slumped onto him.

When Gwaine spoke again, his words were much more slurred than a few seconds ago and Percy wondered if arousal kept his friend sober or if he was pretending to be more drunk than he actually was just to annoy Arthur. The second option was more likely.

“Alright, I won’t bother you or ask you what you were doing with Merlin inside there, _but_ ” Gwaine paused dramatically and Percy squirmed uncomfortably. “Would you be so _kind_ as to borrow me the key to your guest bedroom?”

“Don’t even start,Gwaine. Your place isn’t that far. I’m sure your date won’t mind-” Percy made a point of clearing his throat, stepping closer to the both of them. “Percy? Is that you?”

Percy shrugged, avoiding his gape. It wasn’t like he was hiding something. He’d rather let people think whatever they liked. However, he wasn't keen on being one more name to Gwaine’s long list of conquests and the smug grin on Gwaine’s face didn’t particularly make him feel better about it.

“So. About that key?” Gwaine insisted.

Arthur sighed, but gave him the key anyway.

“Cheers, Princess” Gwaine swirled the key on his finger, nearly dropping it. “Ops! Hey, is everything okay with Merlin?”

Arthur snorted. “Not thanks to your friend, the barman. He gave Merlin nearly a whole bottle of tequila!” Percy noticed the anger in Arthur’s tone and wondered if it was out of jealousy or frustration. Maybe Merlin had turned him down, as unlikely as it might seem.

“Morris? That son of a bitch” Gwaine shook his head. “Feel free to kick his ass out, if you’d like. Now, if you’ll excuse me” Percy barely had time to react before Gwaine flung himself at him, going back to biting, licking and kissing.

“Come on, let’s get to this room already, Gwaine, before you topple us both over” Percy sentenced, fumbling at the guest room's lock, which he could vaguely make out on the dim light, now that he got used to the darkness.

Didn’t take Gwaine long to pick the bottle from the floor and join him inside.

Percy walked blindly to the bedside and turned one of the lamps on, but when he spun around after his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he could tell he wasn’t ready for the sight before him.

Gwaine had unbuttoned the top half of his shirt and was trying to undo his jeans one handedly while drinking champagne straight from the bottle, causing a bit of the bubbly liquid to run down his chin and neck. If Percy hadn’t been already rock-hard, that scene alone would’ve succeed on that straight away. Gwaine was undoubtedly the most sexy man he’d ever met and the worst part of it was that he was well aware of that.

“So… how’s it gonna be?” Gwaine said, placing the bottle by the bed. “I know you’re straight and shit, but if your dick’s proportional to the rest of your body, you’ll have to give me a lot of sugar before anything else.”

Gwaine pulled at his own shirt sleeves in order to take it off, but he hadn’t finished unbuttoning it and the cloth ended up stuck on his hips, over his jeans. Percy swallowed dryly before walking up to him, grabbing him by the neck with one hand and by the hollow of his armpit with the other, turning him around and throwing him onto the bed. Percy crashed on top of him next and kissed him like he wished to draw blood from his lips.

“You’re not being very gentle, big boy” Gwaine bit at his lower lip, looking at Percy alluringly. “This way, things aren’t gonna work out.”

“I’m sure you can handle” Percy said, carding his fingers through Gwaine’s hair.

He didn’t give Gwaine any time to react and resumed kissing him, nibbling at his lips as he did it and earning a grunt in return.

Gwaine didn’t look like he was about to complain. On the contrary, he proved to be pretty skilled as he undid Percy’s shirt buttons at the same time as he kissed and scratched his teeth lightly all over Percy’s face, even as tipsy as he was.

When the offending shirt was finally tossed away, Percival moved back to remove his trousers, but Gwaine held his shoulders in a tight grip and flipped them around, straddling him. “I think I’m gonna bite you all over” Gwaine purred.

“No marks, Gwaine.”

“Relax, big boy. People won’t stop thinking you’re straight only because of some hickeys.”

Percy rolled his eyes. Since Gwaine seemed so sure about Percy’s sexuality, he wouldn’t comment on the matter, for now. It wasn't like Gwaine saw it as anything other than an escapade, anyway. Gwaine could think whatever he wanted.

Percy grasped hard at Gwaine’s hair when he wrapped his lips around Percy’s nipple. His hips jerked toward Gwaine’s stomach on their on accord. Gwaine didn’t play hard to get and started unbuckling Percy's trousers right away.

“Come here” Percy grabbed Gwaine by the armpits and lift him up on his knees, sitting down to meet him halfway. “Let me return the favor” he said as he attacked both his nipples at once, one with his hand and the other with his mouth.

“Fuck!” Gwaine moaned, making Percy smile amidst his ministrations.

He switched to the other nipple with his mouth while simultaneously unzipping Gwaine’s jeans. He took advantage of the looseness of the clothe, then, to shove both hands into the backside of his pants, groping at Gwaine’s firm buttocks and sighing out of longing over the man’s hard and darkened nipple. He raised one of his hands and reached for Gwaine’s lips, sticking one finger inside his mouth and allowing him to lick at it eagerly.

When Percy withdrew his finger from Gwaine’s mouth, he let out a dissatisfied whine, but when Percy’s finger entered his opening, he moaned and contracted his muscles around it.

“To many clothes” Gwaine complained some time later, when Percy was working a second finger inside him, backing off and getting on his feet.

A second later, he had managed to pull down his jeans - pants and shirt joining it. His shoes had been nowhere around his feet for some time now and Percy wondered how he hadn’t noticed when they were removed.

The thing was Gwaine was standing, naked, in the middle of the room, balancing in one feet while trying to take his sock off the other and Percy couldn’t find the whole scene slightly amusing. All he wanted was to cling to every tiny bit of that tanned skin of his, but his body was frozen in place.

“Aren’t you gonna take off your clothes?” Gwaine arched an eyebrow. He grabbed the champagne bottle as he got back to bed, placing one hand next to where Percy was still sitting, kind of mesmerized.

Percy didn’t answer, only got to kick his shoes off, remove his socks and slide his trousers and briefs down his legs. He pretended not to notice Gwaine’s pointed glare towards his groin, but he couldn’t disregard his following words.

“I thought you were bigger” Gwaine said as he grinned.

Percy gaped at him, shocked. He was thoroughly offended. It wasn’t like he hadn't suspected from the beginning that Gwaine’s obsession might have been because of that. After all, he’d been in that position many times before. People used to think that his dick was inordinately huge because of his bulkiness. But hearing those words, at that very moment and from Gwaine, of all people, was way too much.

“I can’t believe you just said that” Percy stood up and started to collect his clothes.

“No, no, wait” Gwaine reached for his arm before Percy got the chance to put his briefs back on.

“Is this why I’d be _your greatest conquest_ , Gwaine?” he spat the words angrily. “Because then you could say you fucked a well-hung guy?”

“No, Percy, you got me wrong” Gwaine was very serious now. He seemed to be truly regretting his words, but Percy was still furious. “I’ve been with hung men before. And it’s not like you aren’t, anyway. I don’t know if anyone told you before, but your dick’s larger than average, mate. I didn’t mean it like that. Come _on_ … we’re friends! It was just a harmless joke! Badly timed, perhaps, but I still want to shag you. I’ve wanted it since the first time I saw you, trying to go unnoticed when you showed up late to that business meeting. Don’t go, _please_.”

Percy stared at him. He was still angry, but the way Gwaine asked him to stay cracked his resolve. He didn’t think Gwaine had even noticed him that first time, since he was trying to charm the pants off one of the clients, at the time. And maybe Percy had overreacted, in the end. He knew Gwaine and he knew that, even though he always spoke his mind, he’d never intentionally insult a friend. Anyway, Gwaine knew exactly how to manipulate him.

“Come here, big boy” Gwaine said as soon as he realized Percy had relaxed a fraction, pulling him back to bed. “I have yet to finish this champagne bottle.”

Percy allowed to be dragged on top of Gwaine again, kneeling between his legs and yanking the bottle off his hand a little more harshly than needed. “I have yet to try it” he said, pouring some of the liquid over Gwaine’s abs and sucking it off of his skin eagerly.

“It tickles!” Gwaine said, giggling when Percy bit on his right flank.

Percy put the bottle safely next to the bed and held Gwaine’s wrists by his sides in order to keep his hands away from Percy's hair, using his own arms and upper body to keep Gwaine's legs quiet. “But you like it?” he asked, sliding the tip of his nose through the outline of his waist. “I can keep you still, if you want me to.”

“Stop, Percy” Gwaine grunted in the middle of a fit of laughter. “Not fair! I should be the pervert here.”

“Maybe I’ve been corrupted by your bad influence. Anyway, it’s not perversion, Gwaine. It’s just foreplay. Quite common, by the way, according to a friend of mine.”

Percy took his sweet time on Gwaine’s abs, a part of his friend's body he had always worshiped. At some point, he couldn't tell anymore if Gwaine was feeling any pleasure out of it, since he was laughing so hard. Still, he didn't stop, not even when Gwaine tried to free himself from his grip. When he started begging Percy to fuck him already, though, he decided to resume exploring his body, reaching Gwaine's groin next.

He didn't waste any time there. Gwaine was aroused enough, so he swallowed his cock at once, sucking hard on it.

“Jesus!” Gwaine gasped, pulling some strands of Percy's hair out when he grasped at it.

Percy took that as an incentive and started to stroke himself while tightening his fingers on Gwaine's waist, his own cock leaking into the bed sheets. When Gwaine pulled at his hair a little harder, he was forced to retreat, though, setting his penis free.

“You're gonna fuck me now!” Gwaine demanded.

Percy smiled somewhat smugly before fishing for a condom at his trouser's pocket and unrolling it down his shaft. He intended to go slow, prepare Gwaine properly: lick, blow, finger him and bite. After all, he wanted to enjoy every moment as best as he could, but Gwaine turned them around and straddled him, riding him without any finesse, causing a bit of discomfort at Percy's dick due to the excessive pressure.

“Fuck!” Percy panted. “How can you be so tight?”

Gwaine threw his hair over his shoulder and leaned over Percy's chest, kissing him without falling off his hips' pace even for a moment. “Who's being offensive now?” Gwaine asked, feigning resentment, but the crooked grin on his face was one of pure luxury.

“I didn't mean-”

“I know” Gwaine's breathing was erratic. “I'm not used to bottoming. I don't get to pull that many tops, for some reason.”

Probably, most of the guys thought Gwaine was preferably top because of his manliness and his bisexuality, but Percy rather not think about other guys shagging Gwaine at the moment.

Percy pulled out of him and smeared more saliva over his penis whist Gwaine stretched his own opening before they resumed the fucking, getting back to that synchronized pace, Percy bucketing up in sync to Gwaine's movements as Gwaine uttered the most filthy words Percy had ever heard.

When Percy was about to switch positions, however, Gwaine got still for a moment. “Idon't think I can take it much longer” he said, placing a flat palm over Percy's chest. “I'm burning a bit. It's been some time since I last bottomed. And you're not that short by far.”

“Alright” Percy said, starting to pull out.

“What're you doing?” Gwaine protested, contracting his internal muscles around Percy's oversensitive cock, making him moan.

“You said you couldn't take it much longer” Percy said, confused.

“But I want to finish” Gwaine claimed.

“You can fuck me if you'd like.”

Gwaine's jaw went slack from the shock and Percy nearly laughed at his overreaction. “You're gonna let me be the first to explore this mountain of yours, Percival?” Gwaine said as soon as he recovered from the shock, in a failed sexy move, grabbing Percy's pectorals.

“Don't fancy yourself that much, Gwaine” Percy carefully withdrew from him and disposed of the condom. “You won't be the first one.”

“Wait... you're not straight?” Gwaine asked, stunned.

Percy ignored him, turning to lie down on his stomach bellow Gwaine. “You really want to discuss this now? We can talk about it later, Gwaine. Get a condom already 'cause I need to come.”

Gwaine was quick to comply and got to work on Percy with lubed up fingers.

“Where did you get-”

“I always have lube with me” Gwaine whispered into Percy's ear, nibbling at his earlobe. “You never know when you might need it.”

Gwaine didn't take too much time on the task, but Percy wasn't one to complain. He didn't really like fingering. It was uncomfortable to an extent that didn't arouse him. Gwaine lined up his penis with Percy's hole then and Percy pushed his hips up, shoving one of his hands under his own body in order to stroke himself.

Even though Gwaine was careful to push inside, it hurt more than Percy anticipated. Maybe because he wasn't used to bottoming either. When Gwaine's pubis met his buttocks, Gwaine slipped his hand under Percy and grabbed his penis with intent, banishing his hand. “Let me deal with it for you” he said huskily. “My hand's already slick.”

Gwaine wrapped his other arm over Percy's waist and held him with both hands. How Gwaine had lubed up his hands was a mystery better solved some other time. He allowed Gwaine to take control and he was pleasantly surprised to find himself relaxing enough to enjoy Gwaine's thrusts and handlings.

Gwaine planted the flat of his hand over Percy's chest and pulled him up until they were chest to back, both kneeling on the mattress. Percy had always known Gwaine was strong, but he'd never thought his friend could manage holding their combined weight up while thrusting so passionately inside him and that nearly pulled him over the edge.

“Slow down or else I'll come” Percy asked, stilling Gwaine's hand on his cock for a moment.

“Come, then” Gwaine said as if he'd been waiting for that moment and, next thing, Percy was painting the sheets with his seed.

Gwaine gave a few thrusts before pulling out of Percy, who crashed onto the mattress, his legs shaking. Gwaine took the condom off, rolled to the lie on his back and got to jerk himself off whist grabbing at Percy's ass.

Percy's legs were still wobbly, but he made a point of propping himself up and positioning himselfbetween Gwaine's legs. “Don't come in my mouth” he instructed before hollowing his cheeks around the head of Gwaine's cock.

Soon Gwaine cried out he was coming and Percy had barely taken him out of his mouth before Gwaine splattered his own stomach with fat drops of come.

“Wow” Gwaine said some time latter, recovering from the aftershock.

Percy had laid down beside his friend, but neither of them seemed willing to initiate some conversation, too tired from their recent orgasms.

An awkward silence followed and Percy wondered if Gwaine expected him to cuddle. Inwardly, he wished he didn't. Percy was never one to spoon.

“If you're bisexual, why did you take so long to give me a chance?” Percy heard Gwaine saying by his side and, when he turned to look at him, he was met by his friend's questioning face.

“I don't jump to bed with just anyone, Gwaine” Percy said evasively. “You know that already.”

“I'm not _anyone_ ” Gwaine punched him in the shoulder. “I'm your best friend, you wanker.”

“I mean I don't like casual sex” Percy sighed, scratching at his shoulder.

They kept silent for a while, staring at each other. Percy was wondering if it had been a mistake when Gwaine suddenly straddled his hips once again. “It that why they're playing our music?” he said, biting at his lower lip as he trapped Percy's hands above his head.

Percy arched an eyebrow, puzzled.

Gwaine started to sing along, then. “ _Girl, I hope you're sure what you're looking for, 'cause I'm not good at making promises..._ ”

Percy recognized the music playing distantly, at the party. He'd've recognized it anywhere. Gwaine had stated once that whomever had composed that music had probably been inspired by Gwaine himself. Percy remembered laughing at the occasion. Now, though, he didn't find it funny in the slightest.

“What?” Gwaine asked seriously, all of a sudden.

“I don't want to be an occasional fuck, Gwaine” Percy avoided looking him in the eyes. “I'm under no illusion that you want something serious with me, but I don't want to be one of your one night stands.”

“I don't want it either” Gwaine said, pecking Percy's jaw. “But I can be the one you love from time to time.”

Percy held his stare for a few more seconds then sighed, bringing an arm across his eyes.

“Baby I'm perfect!” Gwaine insisted. “Baby you're perfect! So let's start right now!”

“Gwaine-”

Gwaine didn't let him finish his sentence, silencing him with a fierce kiss. Who wasPercy trying to fool, anyway? He knew after that night he wouldn't have the willpower to turn Gwaine down. But that didn't mean he'd settle for that.

When Percy worked inside Gwaine again a few minutes later, this time eased by lube, he was silently begging for Lance to be right about Gwaine.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A.N.(Matt):** the music at issue is _Perfect – One Direction_ and was chosen for two main reasons: first of all, because it fits perfectly to the story and the couple; secondly because Amy is a shameless 1D fangirl.
> 
>  **T.N.(Amy):** yes I am! And it does fit perfectly.
> 
>  **E.N. (Lexi):** I had pegged you for a Nsync fan, Amy. XD Though it does not surprise me you like 1D at all! I'm not that big of a fan myself though. I didn't realize what song it was till I read it in the notes lol. 
> 
> **T.N.(Amy):** that was very sassy of you, Lexi lol. I loved it!


End file.
